<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blossoming by gworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458247">Blossoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gworm/pseuds/gworm'>gworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Crushes, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Secret Crush, Volleyball Dorks in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gworm/pseuds/gworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama knew it was wrong to like boys the way he was supposed to like girls, but there was something so enticing about the idea of his little teammate being the one beside him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ripping Off the Band-Aid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a lot like another fic I actually finished and gave 7 chapters to, I dropped this one to write the other one but they’re really similar so this is basically a no-smut version of that one okay?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!” The team cheered after the ball was successfully spiked into the opposing team’s side of the court. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kageyama~ one more!” Hinata called to his teammate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The adrenaline was pumping through his veins, but yet he was calm. He could see every movement clearly, he could sense his teammates, the team against them, and the ball in the air. His hands reached upwards and tossed the ball up for another perfect spike with needlepoint precision. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shrill tone of the referee’s whistle signified the end of the game, and they had won. Both teams lined up, took a bow, and went their separate ways. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The meeting afterwards was full of excitement but Kageyama just wanted to get home. His body and mind were both exhausted. As soon as he was home he threw his bag on the ground, collapsed onto his bed, and fell asleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sun shining through his blinds told him that he had overslept. It was Sunday, at least, but it was important to him that he ran in the morning to keep in shape. The time on his phone confirmed that he had in fact slept in very late, to almost noon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*bzzt bzzt* his phone was going off like crazy. He didn’t exactly have many friends, so he wondered who it could possibly be that was texting him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*look at this funny dog!* </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*this one looks just like you* </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*How tall are you again?*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were all from hinata, of course. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*how did you get my number!?* he replied. It was probably Sugawara trying to get them to be more connected, or something.He had only recently gotten his phone, too. He had purposely left Hinata out of the loop when giving out his new number in case this exact thing would happen to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata replied within a few minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*Does it matter? You should’ve given it to me like everyone else anyways* </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d blow my phone up with nonsense!* </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was pretending to be upset and annoyed, but really, he had nothing better to do. Practice, maybe, but he was tired and sore, and he practiced all the time anyways. Texting hinata was, admittedly, fun. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*I would not!*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could just imagine his face through the other side of the screen getting all pouty. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*you’re doing it right now*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*stop! You’re sounding like Tsukki*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*ouch, I’m not that mean* </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sitting on the floor of his room texting Hinata felt strange. The boys spent hours with each other and now they were able to be in contact even when apart. Through their screens, they would now always be connected with just a few buttons. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even though their messages were pointless and short, he couldn’t help but feel excited every time his phone lit up and Hinata’s name was on it. His chest felt warm when he thought of the fact that the other boy was thinking about him outside of volleyball practice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it wasn’t too warm of course. It wasn’t anything serious, he was just excited to have a friend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata was always open about everything in his life, but there was one thing he would never tell anyone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was how much he wanted to feel Kageyama’s lips on his own. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was never like any of the other boys, it was pretty obvious. He played with all the pretty upperclassmen girls in middle school but his focus was never on any of them. It was all about volley ball for him. He never had any problem talking to girls, Shimizu was the only exception because of her superior aura, but talking to stronger, taller boys made his stomach feel uneasy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t going to deny it, but he wasn’t going to spread it around either. If someone wanted to know, they could ask. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama was a little different. He, too, never had much interest in girls, but he fought a tireless fight not have an interest in men either. It was wrong, in his eyes. Unnatural. Shouldn’t happen. The butterflies in his stomach were something that he constantly had to ignore, and now was no different. Becoming so close to someone was dangerous, it meant he could possibly succumb to the devilish desires that he was cursed with. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His phone collided with the wall and bounced off onto the floor. Frustrated, grabbed his practice ball and tossed it to himself a couple times before crawling over to collect his phone. Thankfully, it wasn’t broken.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No new messages. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day at practice, Kageyama seemed a little on edge. He was setting the ball fine, but his teammates who knew him very well could tell that something was wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s up?” Nishinoya asked him vaguely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just tired,” Kageyama lied. His head was racing and his heart was pounding think of the growing connection between him and the rambunctious decoy player. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you take a break then?” That seemed like the logical option, but volleyball was all he had. He wanted to be on the court the whole time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine.” Staying in the game was the best thing for him, he was sure of that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama was walking home when he heard a familiar cheerful voice call his name behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kageyama!!!! Wait for me!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We don’t usually walk home together, dumbass” he growled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know I just...” he seemed nervous, “I wanted to talk more.” This was bad. This was very bad. A nervous sweat began to seep from the taller boy’s palms, making them clammy and damp. Alone... a serious conversation... when had hinata ever been serious? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About what?” Kageyama cautioned. He didn’t want to go too far but was somewhat curious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well uh....” Shit. Hinata seemed nervous too. That’s never good. “I forget. See you tomorrow!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama was relived, but also a little disappointed. He didn’t want it to be what he thought it was, but he couldn’t think of anything else it might be. Did hinata really feel that way about him?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No of course not. What was he thinking? It was his own stupid brain that thought of that idea. His defective self that even considered it. It was wrong to like boys, Hinata would surely know that. It was a bad sign to even consider that as a possibility.He had to rid himself of that kind of sinful thought immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shutting and locking his room’s door, he turned his web browser to private mode and began his cleanse. He must have been watching naked women kiss for twenty minutes but still he felt no arousal at all. Pulling his soft member out from his shorts, he aggressively stroked its length begging himself to feel any kind of attraction towards the women on the screen. Nothing. His rough hands only hurt the sensitive skin. He could spend hours trying but he knew it was a lost cause. Turning the screen off, he sat there in disgust. Disgust with himself. How could he let it get like this. It wasn’t the first time he had tried this either, it never worked, but what choice was there other than to keep trying. Accepting himself as disgusting and weak would be humiliating even if no one knew. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mind flashed back to his earlier conversation with Hinata. It seemed so strange, so unexpected, completely unlike anything he’d ever heard the boy say before. It caught him off guard. It was awful of him to assume something like that of his friend, his trusted teammate. Of course Hinata was straight, just like all the other boys at school. He was probably the only one who couldn’t get turned on by a woman. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silent tears seeped from his eyes as he lay in bed, forced to live with himself, with the fact that he liked boys the way he was supposed to like girls. He didn’t ask to be so screwed up. Maybe if he had chosen a more manly sport, he would’ve grown up to be normal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day at school, Hinata was very obviously avoiding Kageyama. He didn’t want him to ask about the awkward conversation they had last night. He wasn’t ready to confess to Kageyama yet. He was usually quite brave when he needed to be, but he couldn’t step up to this challenge. It would take a miracle for the other boy to feel the same way, but still, he knew he had to get his feelings across one way or another. Living in silent pain seemed worse to him than getting it over with and being rejected. Sure, it might ruin their friendship and teamwork skills and the whole team’s dynamic, but it would be worth it, right? Ruining all of their teamwork, months worth of work, for a silly high school crush... suddenly seemed terrifying. Every time he mustered up enough courage to be able to confess, the lurking thoughts of what a future without Kageyama’s masterful tosses to spike came forward and scared him right back into the closet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama was fine with Hinata ignoring him. He didn’t want to have to face him until he was ready to deal with himself. He couldn’t help but stare at the little ball of sunshine as he cheerfully chatted with his classmates. He just looked so energetic and happy, and Kageyama knew almost better than anyone else how good he was at turning a terrible day right side up again. His smile was contagious and his laugh struck like an arrow into the hearts of unhappy filling them with the same carefree joy that he had.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Hinata were to in fact be tainted with the same disease Kageyama had, and he were to confess to him, he wasn’t sure how he would be able to reject him. Admitting his own feelings were out of the question, and if they were to start dating the whole school would find out about them in no time. He had to reject him in the nicest way possible not only to protect himself, but to protect his best friend as well. He wouldn’t allow Hinata to just sit back and accept a such deformity. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was lunch time, and Hinata could no longer stand to keep his secret from Kageyama. His feelings weren’t new, but only recently did he realize what they were. He didn’t catch himself staring at the taller boy’s silky hair or strong arms until recently, and it made him restless and eager to get it out. Hinata was never the kind of person you could trust with any type of secret, he just couldn’t keep things to himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before his confession, he decided to seek advice from one of his teammates. He decided Sugawara would probably have the best advice, as one of the most calm and level headed members of the team.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, Sugawara, c-could you give me some advice, please!” He asked nervously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course! What’s wrong?” The silver haired boy was more than happy to give his younger teammate some guidance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well... how might someone... I mean hypothetically... how do you tell someone a secret?” He tried to be vague. Kageyama was going to be the first person to know. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It depends on what kind of secret. What did you have in mind?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh... a confession,” Hinata paused before adding, “it’s for my friend.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I think your friend should try to be as honest as possible but get straight to the point,” he said with a knowing wink, “and if it’s too hard for you- I mean them, then they could write a letter instead. It’s also important to do it at the right time, if the other person is too distracted they might not listen intently” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Sugarawa!” Hinata bounced off, ready to rehearse his confession and prepare himself for the big leap. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Over and over again, he said the same words in his head that he wanted to repeat to Kageyama. He didn’t want to mess up his one chance. It was his first time with a confession, too, so he didn’t want to mess it up. The timing had to be perfect, just like Sugawara said, in order to get kageyama to listen and accept him. After practice worked perfectly, because they could be alone, but he had already tried once at that time and failed. With hardly any other options, he decided that he would have to go with that time, and hoped to not repeat the previous day’s attempt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was time. They had finished practice and Kageyama was to himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kageyama! Wait up!” He called, racing over to the boy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yeah?” Kageyama’s voice trembled </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-so about the other night... or, last night... or... afternoon,” Hinata stuttered, “I didn’t get to finish.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama did not like where this was going at all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said you forgot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I uh, I remembered.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama stopped dead in his tracks. This was it. He swallowed hard, attempting to clear the growing lump in his throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What it is?” He asked innocently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well... I.....” this wasn’t going how he planned, “I thought I needed to tell you this.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t like girls.... I like boys,” he said nervously. The poor boy was shaking so badly Kageyama thought he was going to pass out. His face was read up to his ears with embarrassment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that all?” Kageyama tried to play it cool, pretend like it wasn’t relatable, show his teammate how gross it was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no,” the shorter boy looked down at his feet and fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt. The conversation wasn’t going how he rehearsed at all. “You’re a b-boy, so-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you like me?” Kageyama scoffed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you know?” Hinata was in shock. How did he know? Was it too obvious? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lucky guess,” he lied, “but I don’t like boys. That’s disgusting.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In that moment, Hinata’s little heart shattered. Of course the super-cool</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">genuis boy wouldn’t be into guys. He would probably have a swarm of girls following after him if he wasn’t so intimidating. It was foolish of him to think that he’d ever have a chance with someone like that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata wasn’t the only one crying himself to sleep that night, however. Kageyama, was forced to lie and break his friend’s heart. It would be better for him in the long run, he knew, but it stung. Like ripping a band-aid off, it would hurt for a little while, but relief would soon come. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kageyama tries his best to accept who he is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what is love baby don’t hurt me don’t hurt me no more</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anyone could tell the duo wasn’t performing at their best. Not only were they not at their best, they seemed to be at their worst. They refused to even look at each other. Hinata was crushed and heartbroken, he was playing, but his jumping height was half the usual. Kageyama was frustrated with himself, he didn’t want to hurt his friend but he didn’t want to misguide him either, and the conflict was stressing him out more than anything in the world. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kageyama! Hinata! Over here!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coach Ukai was calling for them, it couldn’t possibly be good. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever’s going on with you two, I want you to sort it out right now and get back to playing as usual.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“K-kageyama-“ Hinata sniffled. His eyes were tearing up uncontrollably. Being forced to remember and face the humiliating moment again, so soon after it happened, was like a knife in the back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sugawara, the only other person with any clue as to what had happened, rushed to their rescue. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Coach, I’ll talk to them,” He said as he guided the two outside of the gym. “Hinata,” he sighed, “You’re really awful at hiding things.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” He replied innocently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s pretty obvious why you came to me for advice,” the upperclassman chuckled to himself, “and Kageyama, are you that cold hearted?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” Kageyama was taken aback by the accusation. How did Sugawara find out about their secret conversation. He could’ve sworn there was nobody nearby to hear it. In any case, he didn’t say anything revealing himself, so he wasn’t terribly worried. Hinata on the other hand...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean you know!?” Hinata looked as though he’d seen a ghost. “H-how..” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, I won’t go spreading it around. But you should’ve just told me the situation, If I had known back then I would’ve given you much different advice,” he said while side-eyeing Kageyama. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No need! There’s nothing to apologize to me about. You, on the other hand,” turning to Kageyama, “have some explaining to do.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not really.” Shit, Suga was onto something that he shouldn’t have been. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why’d you break the poor boy’s heart like that? I knew you were mean but not that mean!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it so wrong to just not feel the same way?” Except he did. It was so hard denying it when the world was against him. Their upperclassman seemed okay knowing Hinata was different from them, but Hinata was Hinata. He was Kageyama, how would they feel about him if they knew about him? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s wrong to lie. I see the way you look at him, you can’t tell me that you don’t feel something.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t lie to yourself forever, Kageyama. I can tell it’s hard for you, too. You shouldn’t feel afraid to be yourself, and I know the team would accept you any way you are.” Sugawara was trying his hardest to get the truth out of Kageyama, but it didn’t seem to be working. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not lying. I’m not a disgusting fag like Hin-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he could finish his sentence, the older boy’s hand slapped across his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t use that kind of language. I get that you’re struggling but you can’t hurt others just because they accept things that you can’t accept in yourself.” With those words, Sugawara left and went back to the gym.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kageyama-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up.” Kageyama’s face still stung, and so did his fragile ego. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not your fault.” His voice was shaking, and his eyes were tearing up. He was desperate not to cry over something so stupid, but he was in immediate danger of having his tears overflow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata’s arms wrapped around his waist, not in a romantic way, but in a comforting way. Somehow, he could tell the difference. Hinata wasn’t forcing him to do anything, and he never would. Why was he so stupid. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“L-listen.. uh...” now it was Kageyama’s turn to be nervous. Sugawara was right, hiding from himself every day was damaging. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, I can’t control how you feel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No I... I lied.” There it was. Kageyama’s heart was beating out of his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About what?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well.... I.... I think I... feel...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Hinata knew what kageyama was trying to say before he even said it. Their bond was built up over months. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe.” He didn’t want to be so definitive, but it felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. This was only the first step, and there would be many more, but the first step was always the hardest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hinata was happy that it worked out in his favor, but confused at the same time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s wrong. It’s a disease. I’m mentally ill.” This was what Kageyama believed. It wasn’t natural to be like him. He had to remind himself that every time he looked at a man, the man was looking at a woman the same way. Because of this deformity, he thought he’d be alone for the rest of his life, but now, he was presented with the opportunity to change that. It was something that went against his beliefs strongly, but it was also something that worked in his favor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why are we like this? Nothing is wrong with it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh keep it down!” Kageyama shushed him. He didn’t want everyone to hear him. He wasn’t ready for that conversation yet. It was bad enough he had to tell two people today. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love is love. It doesn’t matter who it is. That’s what my mom always says to me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those words resonated within Kageyama. There were other people like him, and they were happy. And there were people who accepted that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello? Earth to Kageyama!” Hinata’s voice brought him back from his deep, thoughtful trance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry I was just... thinking.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m right, aren’t I?” He knew he was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably... I mean.. yeah. You are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Overjoyed, Hinata stood on the very tips of his toes and planted a soft kiss on the taller boy’s lips. He had been waiting so long for the chance to do so, and he wasn’t about to let the opportunity get away from him. What he forgot to do was check his surroundings, because if he had been more careful he would’ve noticed Tsukishima, who was peeking his head out of the door, ready to call the two back inside for practice. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>